Self-Indulgence
by silvermyth
Summary: Even if the cookies didn't say "Eat me," they were still begging to be eaten, they were still from Wonderland, and Sora still shrunk down to size. Instead of finding a way back to scale, Sora sets out to cause some mischief...and gets more than he bargained for. Part two, Incubi: Sora and Roxas are incubi, and Axel is their prey. PWP.
1. Self-Indulgence

**A/N:** This is a kink fic. I believe the term is microphilia? You've been warned.

 **Self-Indulgence**

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted, coming through the door. In an instant, he was at Riku's side, leaning close to give him a peck on the cheek. "How's training going with Lea?" He paused, catching sight of a tray of cookies.

"It's been—hey! Sora—!"

Sora glanced up, munching on the cookie he'd caught up without hesitation. A question furrowed his brow for only a second, before Riku and the room around him began to grow bigger. Or rather, Sora began to grow smaller.

Riku heaved a sigh. "Those are from Wonderland, you idiot."

Sora, still shrinking, looked up at him with a scowl. "Then why are they _here_?"

Riku pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. "As I was _about_ to tell you, they're for training."

Sora, now hardly larger than a mouse, shot Riku a winning smile. "So you have the antidote, right?"

Riku narrowed his eyes, an idea forming in his mind. "Yes," he said slowly. "But, Sora, don't you think th is would also be the perfect opportunity for _you_ to do a little training?" A smirk spread over his lips, an echo of his younger self.

Sora's lips jutted in something like a pout. "Riku…come on!"

Riku's smirk grew as he wrapped a hand around the tiny Sora, being careful not to injure him. Sora made a surprised sound and squirmed.

"Hey, put me down!"

Riku brought him in close and kissed the diminished brown hair. "No," he murmured, voice full of mirth, "I think you need to learn a lesson." He deposited Sora on the table, who promptly crossed his arms and pouted some more.

"Riku…" With his small stature, Riku couldn't help but laugh at the defiant stance Sora was affecting, "Hey, don't laugh! Anyway, I've spent more than enough time in Wonderland and you know it!"

Riku's laugh dropped into a chuckle. "Then you'll have no problems."

Sora squinted up as Riku turned away with a wave. "Oh-o," he muttered, "I'll get you back for this."

A couple hours later, and Sora was still tiny. He'd decided that, instead of looking for a way to return to scale, he would take advantage of his minuscule size to cause a bit of mischief for his smug boyfriend. He'd already scurried around most of the house, setting up motion-activated traps and pranks. If Riku wanted him to _train_ , well, Sora could do that. He muffled a laugh as he cast a mine spell just outside of the tub where Riku was currently showering. It wouldn't do much harm, and even if it did, Riku _himself_ needed to practice his cure spells.

Sora paused outside of the bathroom, contemplating his next move. When nothing new came to mind, he shrugged and bounded over to the dresser, launching himself up until he stood on top of it; with the bathroom door only half-closed, he would have a good view of Riku when he emerged and tripped the mine. Satisfied, he sat down and let his legs hang off the edge, swinging them with glee.

He didn't have to wait long; a few minutes later, the sound of the shower stopped, and Riku was pushing the curtain aside, wringing his hair. He reached for the towel and wrapped it up in one of those turban shapes—Sora assumed he did it with magic—and used another to give his body a cursory dry. Sora waited, lip between his teeth, for Riku to step out, more than happy to enjoy the view in the meantime.

Sora was half-musing over the thought of Riku being _bigger_ , when the young man in question let out a strangled yelp. Soon followed by a growled, " _Sora!_ _"_ Riku stomped into the room, casting about for Sora. His eyes flashed when they landed on his miniaturized boyfriend. "Real mature, Sora."

Sora grinned and stuck his tongue out.

A single silver eyebrow arched up. "Have I ever told you, Sora," Riku said, stalking towards the dresser, "to be careful where you stick that tongue of yours?"

Sora barely had time to contemplate what the new gleam in those aqua eyes meant before Riku was squatting at eye level in front of him. Sora jumped to his feet, arms akimbo. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" And Sora recognized _that_ smile, even before Riku said, "You know, you're pretty cute at that size." He unwound the towel turban on his head and dropped it to the floor.

Sora reddened, and took a step back. "Riku…" As much as he liked the predatory look Riku was giving him, he couldn't stop the thought of the _size difference_. He took another step back, only to be stopped short by Riku's hand landing as a wall behind him.

"So-ra," Riku annunciated the two syllables and poked him in the chest. Trailed his finger a bit higher, tilting Sora's head up. "I think you should put that tongue to better use."

Before Sora could protest, Riku had scooped him up in one hand. The world moved in a blur, until Riku plopped on the bed, crawling back towards the headboard. He settled Sora on his chest, so Sora could see the heat in his eyes as Riku trailed one of his own hands lower.

Sora turned to watch its progress, a shiver of heat shooting to his groin. The towel that Riku had slung around his hips hadn't even made it to the bed; the flesh in Riku's hand was already flushed and firm. Sora gaped at it for a moment.

"So big," Sora breathed at last.

Riku chuckled, a low purr of sound that rocked Sora where he stood. "Flattery isn't what I was going for, Sora." He ran his fingers up along his length, deliciously taunting and, _oh, what a view_ , Sora thought.

Sora took a hesitant step forward. Thought about it, for a brief second, of wrapping his whole body around Riku's cock, the heat of it, nuzzling into the scent of him, and that made up his mind.

Riku sucked in a shuddering breath at the sensation of Sora dragging his feet along his abdomen, and that caught Sora off-balance, so that he dropped to his knees. Sora glanced back up at Riku's face, his cheeks rosy and eyes dark with desire; a mischievous grin stretched across his face. He leered, even, as he dropped his hands down, too, and crawled down Riku's body, well aware of the way his pants clung to his body as he did it.

"You're a terrible tease," Riku groaned.

Sora wriggled his hips in response, shooting another grin over his shoulder. "Of course I am!"

Still, when he reached the head of Riku's cock, he was uncertain. There was only so much he could do in his diminished state, and even with his mouth stretched wide, he could do little more than lap at Riku's silky skin, his mouth barely able to take in even the very tip. Sora smacked his lips at the heady taste of precum beading there as he considered his options. Glanced up at Riku's darkened eyes again, before vaulting up and straddling the length of Riku's erection.

"You're very hot down here," Sora murmured, palming the big vein on the underside of Riku's penis. He tightened his legs around the heated flesh now nestled between his thighs.

Riku hissed as Sora's other hand joined the first, tiny hands stroking him up and down. A moment later, Sora was rocking his hips, a moan escaping as he relished in the friction between Riku and himself.

"This, it's-" Riku bit his lip as Sora wrapped his arms all the way around his shaft. "Hotter than I expected," he panted.

Sora hummed in agreement, taking a moment to peel off his shirt and tossing it to the side. He wriggled out of his pants next, miniature shoes and clothes all somehow making it clear of Riku's hip, so that he was just as nude as Riku.

Sora smiled up at Riku, draped all over that most sensitive part of him, enjoying the way silver eyelashes fluttered at the smallest movement. "You're really sexy like this, too." Sora slid a cheek against the hot flesh beneath him.

Riku grunted, and suddenly Sora was moving, pushed upward by Riku's fingers pressing against his ass, propelling him. Sora gasped, and, taking the hint, began dragging his whole body, pressing his hips, against Riku. He began with a slow rhythm, building speed to match their panted breaths, until they were both hurtling towards climax.

Riku cried out and came first, and the feel of him twitching beneath him, the sight of him painting his own belly with his release, sent Sora over the edge right after. Breaths still heaving, Riku scooped a boneless Sora up and brought him to his lips for a kiss. It was aimed at his cheek, but the whole side of Sora's head received the press of lips, before Sora was set back down on Riku's chest.

"Sounds like a drum," Sora sighed, sprawled over Riku's heart.

Riku stroked a thumb down Sora's back. "Beating for you," he murmured.

"Cheesy," Sora accused, tapping a hand against Riku's sternum.

Riku chuckled. "Sorry."

Sora lifted his head and looked up at him. "Don't be." He beamed, and then slumped back against Riku. "I think I need a bath," he mumbled.

"Mm," was all Riku said. But a few minutes later, he was depositing Sora on a pillow, and climbing off the bed. He toweled off the mess on his stomach, and then wound the cleaner towel back around his hips, before disappearing out of the room.

He wasn't gone long.

Sora wasn't sure what to make of the smirk on Riku's face, or the tea cup steaming on its saucer in his hand. He sat up straight, watching Riku set it on the dresser and turn, that smirk still on his face.

"Tea?"

Riku's smirk widened. "Nope. A bath."

Sora's mouth opened, then closed. "Riku. I meant, I want to change back." He crossed his arms, a pout marring his features.

Riku ignored the statement, opting instead to scoop Sora up again, in both hands so he couldn't escape. "But Sora, it would take too long to draw a full bath."

Sora leveled a glare at Riku, not buying his innocent tone. Still, the steam coming off of the water in the cup looked inviting as he peered over the rim. He sent one last dubious look at Riku, before vaulting over to edge and sinking into the water with a sigh.

"I guess I can indulge you a bit longer," Sora murmured, drawing his knees up. Because, after all, he loved to make Riku smile.


	2. Incubi

**A/N:** In which Sora and Roxas are incubi, and Axel is their prey. This is what happens when my brains get fried by finals. I write a smutfest. Posting this here instead of in Shorties because a) it's not short and b) it's pure smut. Lord help me for I have sinned BAD.

 **Incubi**

Axel rubbed a hand across his face with a frustrated sigh, squeezing his eyes closed more tightly. He'd been plagued by insomnia for several weeks, so every shred of sleep was precious, when sleep actually came. He'd slept, for a little while, or so he thought. It was hard to tell, when it was such a fitful sleep, interrupted by even the slightest noise.

It was voices that were the culprit now. He'd left the window open to allow the cool night air in, but it was a double-edged sword, letting in the outside sounds, as well. Two young men, it sounded like, their voices carrying clearly.

"This one looks tasty."

"Mm, can I taste first?"

"Come on, Sora, you got to last time!"

"Fine, fine. We still are sharing, though."

"Yeah, just…" Axel's eyes shot open as his bed dipped, and he realized the voices weren't coming from outside. He stared up at blue eyes, bright despite the darkened room. Full lips curled into a predatory smile. "Look, he's awake."

Another weight settled on the bed, and a second face peered down at him. It was a mirror to the first, albeit with unruly brown hair instead of windswept blond. He grinned down at Axel. "His eyes are pretty. Don't you think, Roxas?"

"How'd you get in?" Axel demanded. He tried to sit up, to push them away, but found himself unable to move.

Roxas's hand stopped just above his cheek, and drew back. "So rude!"

"And after he left the window open, inviting us in."

"We were going to treat you." They both sat back, crossing their arms.

Axel's mouth fell open, at a loss for speech as he got a full view of the two intruders. They looked short, from where they knelt on either side of him, but their bodies were trim and fit, their skin smooth. And bare; neither of them had a scrap of clothing on them. He felt himself growing hot and hard just looking at them.

Sora pouted. "He doesn't want to have fun, hm?"

Roxas gave Axel a sidelong look before turning his attention to Sora. "We'll just have to convince him." Axel watched as he drew Sora forward with a hand on his chin, until they met for an open-mouthed kiss. They were a heat, meeting above him, hands exploring, breaths coming in pants, erections jutting between them, and Axel couldn't suppress a groan. He barely registered the long, flicking tails that sprouted at the base of their spines, until one brushed against him in a feathery touch that made his breath stutter.

They pulled apart, two sets of darkened eyes looking down on him, lips pink and wet. "Changed your mind already?" Sora was the first to lean forward again.

"I—is this a dream?" _What kind of creatures were they?_

"Is it? Maybe." Roxas was leering at him as his palms dropped to the mattress. "Sora, me first." He bumped Sora with a shoulder and leaned in until there was only a breath between him and Axel. "Well, is it a good dream?" There was a light touch along Axel's hip, a gentle tug at his sleep pants.

Axel tried—and failed—to lift his head and close the distance between them. "I can't move."

Sora tucked his face next to Roxas's. "Are you going to let us have a taste?"

Axel struggled against the invisible bonds restraining him. "A taste of what?"

Roxas pulled away a fraction and pressed a finger to Axel's lips, "You."

Axel opened his mouth and sucked the finger in, swirling his tongue around it, before releasing it. "I want a taste of _you_."

Fingers tweaked one of Axel's nipples—he wasn't sure whose, because his view was full of Roxas's face, and then his eyes slipped closed when hot lips finally descended on his own, the kiss hungry and demanding. "Alright." Roxas retreated, and then Sora's lips replaced his on Axel's mouth. Roxas, meanwhile, had turned to pressing kisses on his shoulder, down his side, and Axel realized he could move again when he was able to bring his hand to the back of Sora's head, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss.

Axel gasped and arched when Roxas mouthed his cock through the fabric of his pants. "Fuck!"

"Isn't that the idea?" Sora kissed the corner of Axel's mouth. Sora glanced down at Roxas, wiggling his hips. "Me too, Roxas!"

"So greedy," he muttered, "have him do it."

Sora grinned salaciously and crawled to the head of the bed. "You'll do it, won't you? Axel." He stroked Axel's hair, guiding his head to the side, where his cock stood flush and hard. Expectant.

Axel paused, looking up at Sora's face. "How do you know my name?"

Roxas tugged Axel's pants down. "You're ours now." He gripped Axel's hips, urging him to roll over.

Axel didn't have it in him to resist; he was thoroughly caught between them, his erection pressed between his belly and the sheets. "What do you mean?"

"Shh, don't worry about it." Roxas's breath on his skin sent shivers up his spine, and Sora was shifting closer, until Axel had no choice but to prop himself up on his elbows and open his mouth, Sora's cock hot and silky against his tongue as he laved it. He shifted his weight to one elbow and used a hand, too, pumping Sora's flesh, loosening his grip to fondle him.

"That's better," Sora hummed, fisting his hair. He used his grip to push Axel down, filling his mouth and throat, making him bob is head up and down.

He was concentrating on Sora, so Axel started when he felt the wetness of Roxas's tongue trailing between his cheeks, down, until it was teasing his ass, probing it. It was a sensation he hadn't felt before, and he wasn't yet sure he liked it, didn't have a chance to decide, because Roxas's hand was snaking under him, reaching up to grip his arousal, and Axel was getting overwhelmed by the stimulation. He was burning, his skin prickling, hips rocking, and when he thought he was about to come, Roxas's hand stopped, painfully tight around him.

"No. Not yet."

Axel squirmed, struggled, and Sora let him pull away from his cock. Axel swiped the back of his hand at the saliva on his lips. "Please," he moaned.

"Please, what?" Sora's voice was saccharine.

"Let me come," Axel moaned, bucking his hips, trying to get release.

Roxas let him go abruptly, but something else replaced his hand, wrapping around him just as tightly, while he grabbed Axel's hips, pulling him to his knees. "Not yet." He shifted; Axel had only a moment to think _it's not—lube—_ before Roxas slid into him. He hissed at the intrusion, and at the realization that he was slick enough to accommodate it.

"You forgot about me." Sora's—tail?—probed Axel's lips, forcing his mouth back open. And then Axel was being fucked at both ends, Sora at his mouth, and Roxas at his ass, and he swore he was burning from the inside out, or maybe from the outside in, and he was moaning around Sora. His hands scrabbled blindly for purchase, anything to ground him in the assault.

Axel tried to buck out of Roxas's grip, but he only dug his fingers into Axel's hips, bruising. Sora's hand in his hair tightened, and Axel was vaguely aware of their breaths growing shorter, their voices coming out in groans, synchronous, could barely breathe, himself, when the thing around his cock loosened. He had only a moment, on a knife's edge—

Sora and Roxas came simultaneously, Sora's release bitter on Axel's tongue, Roxas painting his insides with it, and that sent Axel over, his body arching rigidly with the pleasure. He was pretty sure he'd never felt so amazing in his life, and he slumped on his side in a dreamy haze. _So it is a tail_ , he thought numbly as the thing withdrew from around him. Roxas was licking Axel's release from it, and his tongue was _long_ , and the tail was…it looked phallic, and Axel felt himself stirring again at the sight.

Sora was crawling, all sinuous motion, towards Roxas, and Axel got a face full of puckered ass, tail, firm limbs. "Let me taste."

Roxas indulged him, the tip of his tail held out in offering, though his eyes were still on Axel.

"What are you?"

"Isn't that the question." Roxas was looking down his nose, face smug.

"Don't be mean, Roxas." Sora kissed him on the cheek. "Ride Axel."

Axel was still basking in the high of his first orgasm, his limbs loose, so it didn't take much for him to roll on his back and let Roxas sink down on him. And so it began again, slowly, Axel whimpering from being buried in Roxas's hot, tight ass. And after a couple minutes of that, Sora maneuvering them both so he could slide into Axel.

He felt he would die from pleasure, the two creatures devouring him with sex. And he thought he almost did.

 _"Incubi."_

That was the word Roxas whispered in his ear when the first glow of dawn was filtering into the room, Axel only just on the edge of consciousness. He didn't see them leave, or if he did, he wasn't aware enough. _This must be what it_ _'s like to be fucked senseless,_ was his last thought, before thought abandoned him completely.

The sky was dark again when he started awake.

"The fuck?" His head pounded, protesting the sound, and when he moved to roll out of bed, he found his body ached _everywhere_. A hangover, he decided. Because he had to have dreamed all of that. Demyx must've slipped him something, the night before, without warning. It was lucky he had the day off to recover.

He'd slept, he realized, once he managed to get some water in him. Wanted to sleep more, and was pretty sure he'd be able to easily slip back into unconsciousness, for the first time in months. Minus the hangover, he decided, it hadn't been bad, at all. He wouldn't protest dreaming about steamy, intense sex again, for the sake of some sleep.

Outside his window, a young man perched in a tree, blond hair windswept, blue eyes fixed on his oblivious prey. A small smile stretched his lips.


End file.
